


[Podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Con Artists, Finale spoilers, Hijinks, Humor, IPRE crew feels, Lunar Interlude, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings, lup and taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofMerry Candlenights (The War Is Over), written by were_duck.Author's summary:It's her first Candlenights back in her body, and Lup is determined to cling to wonder twins tradition.





	[Podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052793) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck). 



  


**Length:** 17:33

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Merry+Candlenights+\(The+War+Is+Over\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (8.3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sasss1262brw707/%5BThe_Adventure_Zone%5D_Merry_Candlenights_%28The_War_Is_Over%29.mp3)  
[M4B (6.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9bc6e16votac3i1/%5BThe_Adventure_Zone%5D_Merry_Candlenights_%28The_War_Is_Over%29.m4b)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (8.3 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Merry+Candlenights+\(The+War+Is+Over\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (6.9 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Merry+Candlenights+\(The+War+Is+Over\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/168871462761/podfic-merry-candlenights-the-war-is-over).

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in one day, it's a Candlenights miracle!


End file.
